1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency treatment apparatus configured to perform treatment to living tissue utilizing high-frequency current.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 7-265329, 2007-275625, 2002-301088, and 2007-117532 disclose high-frequency accessories configured to be used for various uses.
In particular, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 2007-275625, 2002-301088, and 2007-117532 disclose the high-frequency accessories configured to be used for endoscopic demucosation. In the endoscopic demucosation, a part containing a lesion part in a mucosal layer is resected under observation with the endoscope. That is, the surface of the mucosal layer is spot-cauterized, and markings are formed so as to surround a target part for resection of the mucosal layer. Next, a saline solution and the like are locally injected into a submucous layer under the target part for the resection, and therefore the submucous layer is distended. Then, the mucosal layer is incised along the whole periphery of the target part for the resection according to the marking, and the submucous layer is exposed. Further, the submucous layer under the target part for the resection is incised, and therefore the target part for the resection is resected.
In the high-frequency accessory disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-275625, a rood-like electrode member is configured to be projected from and be retracted into the distal end portion of a flexible sheath in an axial direction. The marking, the incision treatment and the resection treatment can be performed to living tissue with the electrode member protruded from the flexible sheath and through which high-frequency current flows.
In the high-frequency accessory disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-301088, a high-frequency knife is configured to be projected from and be retracted into the distal end portion of an elongated insertion portion in an axial direction. In the high-frequency knife, a spherical distal end insulation portion is attached to the distal end portion of a rood-like knife portion. The incision treatment and the resection treatment can be performed to living tissue with the knife portion of the high-frequency knife protruded from the insertion portion and through which high-frequency current flows.
In the high-frequency accessory disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-117532, a wire-like high-frequency electrode extends in an axial direction in the side surface of the distal end portion of a tube. The resection treatment can be performed to living tissue with the high-frequency electrode through which high-frequency current flows.